Mistletoe Mishap
by whereagoodmangoestowar
Summary: Jemma Simmons tries to lift everyone's spirits by playing matchmaker. Of course, everything goes horribly wrong


Simmons was tired. It seemed that she was always tired these days. She felt that the world was turning slower than it should. The days were drawn out, and sleep was hard to come by. Ever since she had come back through the portal, everything at the Playground seemed a bit off. Then of course there was the problem with Fitz, but she did her best to push that out of her mind. Her perception of time was becoming more flawed by the day. It was only when she checked her calendar that she realized it was almost Christmas. This was shocking to her. The base was always so festive at this time of year. It seemed that no one was really in the holiday mood. Simmons wanted to change that. But what could she do? Suddenly, a spark flickered in her mind. Daisy and Lincoln were getting closer by the day. A little holiday romance would surely put the whole base in a more festive mood. She knew some decorations were stored in one of the storage locker beneath the base, Surely there would be some mistletoe. She quickly put on a jacket, and headed down to the lower levels of the base. Jemma Simmons was going to play matchmaker, and nothing could stop her.

The next problem was where to hang it. She thought of maybe putting it in one of the training rooms, but she would have no excuse to be down there. She finally settled on the lab. She could easily tell everyone to clear out. And that's what she did. Unfortunately, a second problem soon became apparent. She could not reach the ceiling unaided. Sighing, she pulled out a rolling chair and stood on it, attempting to reach the ceiling. Just as she was taking the mistletoe to ceiling, the chair flew out from under her and she went crashing to the ground.

Bobbi ran into the lab. "Simmons! Are you okay?"

Simmons quickly got up, feeling quote indignant. "I'm fine! I was just…" She looked up at the mistletoe. Bobbi followed her gaze and smirked.

"Mind telling me what's going on here?"

"Um," Simmons stammered. "I was doing experiments on the holly plant! Yes, that's it. Sorry."

Bobbi laughed, "You really are a terrible liar. No one will hold it against for trying to kiss Fitz." Simmons cheeks turned bright red. "You are putting this up for Fitz, right?"

"No!" Simmons yelled, maybe a bit too loudly. "I just… I put it up for Sky- Daisy, I mean, and Lincoln. I thought a bit of romance would get people into the holiday mood."

Bobbi nodded. "We've all been on edge. I think that's a good idea."

Simmons grinned. "I'm glad you agree! Would you like to help?"

"I'd love too."

"Could you get Lincoln and Daisy to come in here? You know what a bad liar I am. Tell them it's a check up or something."

"Can do," said Bobbi. "Also, let me help you hang the mistletoe up, you seem to be having some issues with that."

After Bobbi left, Simmons breathed a sigh of relief. She sat down in a chair by her station. All that was left was to wait.

It was ten minutes later when she heard someone enter the lab. She jumped up, ready stall until her other victim got there. When she saw who it was, sighed exasperatedly.

"Fitz! What are you doing here?" She said.

"I'm just picking up the papers on the portal that you wanted," he said.

"Wait, what papers?"

"I don't know," he said. "Bobbi told me that you needed them."

Simmons was confused. "Why would Bobbi…" She took a step forward. "What did she say?"

Suddenly, a look appeared on Fitz's face, resembling that of a deer about to be hit by a car. He pointed up above her head. She was standing directly under the mistletoe.

She looked at him and began to talk very rapidly "Leo, you don't have to - This wasn't I mean for you - I don't want to force you but - if you want to - but if you don't-"

"Jemma," He said softly. "Don't worry, it's fine." She breathed a sigh of relief.

A small smile appeared on Fitz's face. "Besides, I'm not one to mess with holiday traditions."

He took two steps forward, and kissed her.

He wrapped one arm around her waist and pulled her close. His other hand fell in her hair. After she got over the initial shock of this kiss, she melted into him. She took his face in her hands, and held his face to hers. It was the best kind of kiss. The kind where the two people involved just can't stop smiling. Fitz kissed like he trying to memorize every part of her. They Her soft lips felt against his. The warmth of her skin and the softness in her hair. The way it felt to hold her in his arms. The way that it felt to finally be whole again. Simmons kissed as if after all those days she wanted the world to turn faster, she now wanted it to stop in it's tracks. She held on to every feeling, and held him tighter. She wrapped her arms around his neck, he leaned into her. They kissed as if two parts of a whole had been brought back together, and would never again be separated.

Finally, they broke apart. Their faces remained close and their arms were still wrapped each other. Simmons closed her eyes, as if she were trying to save every moment of the kiss in her memory. Fitz gently touched her lips and leaned his head in, so their forehead were touching. After a moment of peaceful stillness, they were startled by the sound of clapping.

Daisy, Lincoln, and Bobbi were standing in the doorway to the lab. Lincoln was politely clapping, as if he didn't quite know what he had just witnessed. Daisy was jumping up and down while cheering. Bobbi was smiling mischievously, and holding a video camera. They quickly untangled themselves.

"Honestly," Simmons said, rolling her eyes. Fitz looked at the ground sheepishly, but not before catching Bobbi's eye. He smiled and gave him a thumbs-up. He gave her a look of sincere gratitude.


End file.
